


Feeling

by Willgeridae



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willgeridae/pseuds/Willgeridae
Summary: Aku mencintainya, aku ingin mengatakan itu kepadanya, akan tetapi semuanya terlambat.....
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Dislaimer : Twisted Wonderland by Disney & Aniplex
> 
> Saat saya menulis ini, aku seharusnya membuatnya jadi murni KaliJami tapi entah kenapa ditengah perjalanan(?) ini bisa dibilang JamiKali juga wkwkwkwk, tetapi seharusnya itu tidak menjadi masalah karena aku juga suka keduanya XD
> 
> Happy Reading~

Cermin itu bersinar terang saat seseorang muncul dari cermin itu lalu menapakkan kakinya di dalam asrama Scarabia.

Sosok itu berhenti sejenak untuk melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah sedikit terkejut.

Tak berapa lama, ia menghela napas lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi cermin yang menghubungkan antara Night Raven School dengan asrama Scarabia ini.

Sosok itu mengenakan baju asrama Scarabia dengan tudung yang menutupi rambut hitam panjangnya, berjalan sendiri di tengah malam yang dingin.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah berjalan mengelilingi asrama yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan purnama dan lampu kecil yang hanya dinyalakan saat malam hari. Semua penghuni asrama sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya…

….dan juga orang itu.

_“Jamil! Malam ini enaknya kita melakukan apa?”_

_“Lebih baik kau tidur.”_

_“Oke! Kita bermain mancala!”_

_“Apa kau mendengarkanku?”_

Sosok itu masih berjalan dengan perlahan, tidak ingin melewatkan sedikit pun sudut asrama yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat ini. Tentu saja, ini semua karena ‘hukuman’ yang pantas ia terima atas semua dosa yang ia lakukan selama ini.

Kesalahan yang membuat mataharinya harus meneteskan air mata.

Walaupun ia sendiri merasa lega karena tidak harus menahan beban yang mengganjal di hatinya lagi, tetapi ia sudah membuat lelaki itu menangis.

Sudah berapa kali ia membuatnya menangis?

Walaupun begitu ia tetap tak acuh dan mengabaikan semua kebaikan yang lelaki itu berikan kepadanya, seakan melupakan mimpi buruk yang ia ciptakan di hari kelam itu.

Kini…

Jamil Viper merasa sangat menyesal.

Bahkan di hari terakhirnya, ia masih harus melihat lelaki itu menangis karena dirinya.

“Kalau saja aku jujur padamu, apakah perasaan sesak ini akan hilang…” Jamil memandang pintu kamar yang dahulu sering ia lihat, “…Kalim?”

Angin malam berhembus dengan perlahan, membuat tudung yang menutupi puncak kepalanya terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah Jamil yang penuh dengan penyesalan.

“Aku membencimu…. Tetapi mengapa mengucapkan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan?” tanyanya pada angin yang berhembus.

_“Jamil! Aku ingin menikahimu!”_

_“Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu?”_

_Kalim tersenyum lebar lalu berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, “Karena aku sangat mencintai Jamil dan ingin Jamil bersama denganku selamanya!”_

_Jamil mendengus pelan lalu membalikkan badannya, “Kau tidak bisa menikahi orang yang membencimu! Lupakan saja omong kosongmu!” walaupun ia berkata seperti, Jamil merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang._

_‘Mungkin itu perasaan benciku! Kalim bodoh!’ batinnya cepat._

_“Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat Jamil membalas perasaanku juga!”_

_“Dalam mimpimu!”_

Benar

Semua hanyalah mimpi.

Jamil tidak bisa membalas perasaan Kalim, selamanya.

Semuanya terlambat.

Ia hanya bisa menyimpan perasaan ini tanpa bisa mengatakannya pada Kalim.

Jamil menutup kedua matanya lalu berjalan menjauhi pintu kamar Kalim.

‘Untuk apa aku mengingat hal menjijikan itu, tidak ada gunanya, semuanya tidak ada gunanya!’ batinnya berteriak.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat seseorang keluar dari kamar itu dengan pandangan terkejut…

“Ja-Jamil?”

Jamil juga terkejut melihat sosok itu berdiri di depan pintu itu, masih menggunakan pakaian asramanya, memandang dirinya dan juga memanggil namanya.

“Kalim?” tanyanya memastikan.

Sosok yang ia panggil Kalim itu berlari ke arahnya dan dengan cepat memeluk dirinya dengan erat, “Jamil!!!! Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja!!!” ujarnya sembari menangis.

Ah, ia membuat sosok ini menangis lagi.

Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk membalas pelukan Kalim, tanpa sadar air mata juga mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya.

“Tentu saja, aku selalu baik-baik saja, bodoh…”

Jamil memang baik-baik saja.

Tetapi, bukan berarti…

“Aku yakin Jamil masih hidup, kejadian itu hanyalah mimpi burukku…”

Jamil melepaskan pelukannya, memaksa Kalim untuk memandang dirinya.

“Kalim….” Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak terisak di hadapan Kalim yang memandang dirinya dengan penuh harapan, “Aku… Aku…”

Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, “Aku sudah mati, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada disini dan mengapa kau bisa melihatku dalam wujud ini Kalim…” ujarnya kemudian.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua insan yang tidak hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

Kalim berusaha untuk berbicara, manik merahnya memandang Jamil tak percaya.

“Tidak…”

Sosok yang ia peluk tadi sangatlah dingin, ia tidak juga mendengar detak jantung yang seharusnya ia rasakan saat memeluk sosok dihadapannya ini.

“Tidak Jamil….”

Ingin ia menyangkal itu semua.

Kalim ingin percaya jika Jamil masih hidup dan kini dia datang untuk memberi kejutan kepadanya di malam hari yang terang oleh purnama ini.

“Kalim…” tangan dingin Jamil menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah Kalim, “Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak kelas tiga dan juga pemimpin asrama sekaligus? Aku penasaran siapa yang mengisi jabatan wakil pemimpin saat ini, apakah anak kelas dua atau tiga? Apa kau menemukan anak kelas satu yang menarik perhatianmu?”

Jamil masih terus menanyakan semua hal tanpa berniat untuk berhenti.

“Siapa yang memasak untukmu? Siapa yang menyiapkan baju dan perlengkapan sekolah anak manja ini? Oh, terakhir kali ku ingat kau berusaha untuk menyiapkan itu semua sendiri, jadi bagaimana? Apa kau bisa melakukan itu semua sendiri” Jamil memandang Kalim lalu memukul pelan dahi Kalim yang masih saja terdiam, “Kau tidak mau mengobrol denganku setelah sekian lama? Oh tentu saja, aku sudah berhasil membuat Kalim Al-Asim membenci-”

“Tidak!!” Kalim menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, “Tidak mungkin aku membenci Jamil! Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah!”

“Jadi?”

Kalim menghela napasnya lalu berusaha untuk tersenyum, “Aku menjalani kehidupan kelas 3 ku dengan berat, karena pelajaran di kelas tiga menjadi lebih sulit dibandingkan pelajaran kelas dua! Riddle dan Azul dengan sabar membantuku mempelajari pelajaran menyulitkan itu! Aku masih sedikit kesusahan untuk menyeimbangkan tugasku sebagai pemimpin asrama dan juga tugasku sebagai siswa kelas tiga, tetapi wakil asrama dari kelas dua bisa membantuku dengan baik! Kau tahu anak kelas satu berambut biru yang dulu selalu membantumu memasak? Aku menunjuk siswa itu untuk… untuk… Menggantikanmu…”

Berat

Rasanya berat harus bersikap seperti biasa dihadapan Jamil yang dengan tenang mendengar semua perkataannya.

“Oh aku ingat, kau tidak salah memilihnya Kalim, dia memang cukup bagus untuk menggantikanku,” Jamil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tenang.

Jamil menanyakan pertanyaan lain dan langsung dijawab oleh Kalim. Mereka berbicara banyak seperti kawan dekat yang lama tidak berjumpa.

Bukankan itu benar? Kalim sudah lama berpisah dengan Jamil sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Saat itu Kalim merasa bahagia melihat Jamil yang senang memandang kertas berisi nilainya yang meningkat drastis dari pada sebelumnya. Bahkan berhasil berada di tiga teratas bersama dengan Riddle dan juga Azul.

“Kau benar-benar luar biasa Jamil!!!”

“Tentu saja, kau harus berjuang lebih keras untuk menjadi sainganku Kalim.”

“Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!!”

Jamil tidak lagi harus mengalah darinya, tidak lagi harus menahan diri untuk mendapat nilai yang lebih baik darinya.

Setelah hasil ujian kenaikan keluar, mereka sama-sama akan duduk di kelas 3 sesuai kelas masing-masing dan menghadapi pembelajaran dengan tingkat kesulitan lebih tinggi lagi.

Kalim benar-benar tidak sabar menantikan hari-hari yang lebih menggembirakan bersama Jamil yang masih saja tidak ingin dekat dengannya. Ia berharap sosok yang dicintainya itu mau membuka dirinya dan menerima keberadaannya sebagai seseorang yang setara dengannya.

‘Aku harus berjuang dengan sungguh-sungguh!’ batin Kalim penuh semangat.

Angan-angan itu sirna ketika seorang misterius menyelinap memasuki asrama Scarabia dan berniat menyerang Kalim dari belakang, seorang siswa yang berusaha untuk membunuh Kalim. Sepertinya dia anggota asrama lain yang memiliki misi untuk melenyapkan Kalim, karena itu dia bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas di sini.

“Kalim! Pergi dari sini dan lindungi dirimu!!” Kertas hasil ujian milik Jamil berhamburan ketika sosok itu memaksa Kalim untuk segera pergi dari sini dengan kedua tangannya.

“Tidak! Jangan lawan dia sendiri! Aku akan membantumu!” teriak Kalim, menolak pergi.

“Bodoh! Kalau kau terluka! Keluarga ku lah yang harus menanggung semuanya!!”

Ketika siswa itu mulai berlari ke arah mereka dengan pisau tajam yang teracung di tangannya, Jamil juga berlari ke arah siswa itu untuk menahan pergerakannya, “Cepat pergi Kalim! Kau bisa memanggil guru ke sini!”

“Tapi-”

“CEPAT PERGI KALIM!!!”

Kalim menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu lalu berlari menuju ke cermin, meminta bantuan kepada siapa saja untuk membantu Jamil menghadapi penyusup itu. Ia yakin Jamil pasti bisa menghadapi penjahat-penjahat itu sama seperti sebelumnya.

Ia berhasil menemui Crewel dan dengan penjelasan singkat ia berhasil membawa guru Alkimia itu ke Scarabia dengan cepat.

Saat memasuki Scarabia, beberapa siswa Scarabia mendekati dirinya dengan wajah cemas luar biasa.

Kejadian ini berlangsung dengan cepat.

Jamil berhasil melumpuhkan siswa itu dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Hal itu tidak membuat Kalim merasa lega karena Jamil sendiri juga tergeletak tak jauh dari penyusup itu dengan darah yang menggenang di sekitar perutnya.

“Jamil!!!” Kalim dengan cepat berlari ke arah Jamil, menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan kepala Jamil lalu memandang lelaki berambut panjang itu dengan cemas, “Tolong buka matamu Jamil!!” teriaknya.

“Segera panggil petugas medis ke Scarabia! Ini darurat!!” Crewel segera memerintahkan penghuni asrama lain untuk memanggil petugas medis yang ada di ruang kesehatan, “Aku akan menghentikan pendarahan di perut Viper untuk sementara!”

Jamil yang berusaha mengambil nafas pun dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya, memandang wajah Kalim yang tepat berada di atasnya dengan pandangan sayu,“Kalim… Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja…”

“Tentu saja! Tapi lihat dirimu sendiri Jamil!!” air mata menetes membasahi wajah Jamil, sosok diatasnya mulai mengeluarkan air mata, “Seharusnya kita pergi bersama-sama! Tidak! Seharusnya aku membantumu dari pada melarikan diri!! Padahal… Padahal…”

“Aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi setara denganmu Jamil…”

“Ini…” Crewel memandang pisau penuh darah yang menusuk perut kiri Jamil dengan pandangan tak percaya, “Ini beracun…. Hei anak anjing! Apakah petugas kesehatannya masih lama? Kalau begitu aku akan membawa Viper ke-”

“Tidak perlu sensei…” Jamil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, “Racunnya sudah menyebar di tubuhku, ini jenis racun yang bisa membunuh manusia hanya dalam hitungan detik…” ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, rasanya sulit hanya untuk mengambil nafas dengan normal, “Percuma saja…”

“Bicara apa kau Jamil!! Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil karpet ajaibku dan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan dengan cepat! Kau pasti selamat Jamil! Kau pasti-”

“Kalim…” tangan Jamil berusaha menggapai wajah Kalim dengan susah payah, tangannya bergetar karena tak kuasa lagi ia gerakkan, efek racun itu dengan cepat membuat saraf motoriknya mulai melumpuh, “Jangan menangis, maafkan aku….”

…dan tangan itu jatuh tak berdaya, bersama dengan kedua manik hitam yang tertutup perlahan.

Petugas kesehatan datang dan memeriksa kondisi Jamil yang tak sadarkan diri…

…untuk selamanya.

Ini berlangsung dengan cepat.

Siswa yang terbukti sebagai penyusup yang dikirim oleh musuh Al-Asim, ditahan oleh pengawal Asim dan tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya saat ini.

Kalim kembali ke Tanah Pasir Panas, bersama dengan tubuh Jamil yang tidak lagi bernyawa.

Pemakaman dilangsungkan keesokan harinya, diiringi dengan isak tangis ibu dan saudara perempuan Jamil yang tentu saja terkejut dengan kepergian Jamil yang sangat mendadak.

Kalim hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Ia kembali ke asrama, satu bulan setelah menjalani liburan yang terasa sangat hampa. Ia menolak menerima pengawalan dari siapapun dan menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya tanpa semangat seperti yang ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Teman-teman dekatnya berusaha untuk selalu ada disisinya, menemaninya, berusaha untuk menguatkan Kalim yang tidak lagi tersenyum seperti biasanya. Senyum yang ia tampilkan terlihat terpaksa.

Tentu saja… Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum dengan lepas seperti dahulu jika orang yang dicintainya sudah tidak lagi ada disisinya?

Akan tetapi, malam ini, Kalim bisa melihat lagi sosok Jamil yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

“Kalim? Kau mendengarku?” Jamil memandang Kalim dengan dahi berkerut,“A-Apa aku terlalu cerewet? Ehem! Maafkan aku kalau begitu…” Jamil memalingkan pandangannya, malu sendiri dengan tingkahnya yang mungkin saja tidak biasa.

“Pfftt… Ahahahaha Jamil! Aku senang melihatmu lebih banyak bicara dari pada aku! Hahahaha aku senang!” Kalim tertawa dengan lepas, “Aku bahagia Jamil! Aku senang mengobrol denganmu lagi! Aku benar-benar bahagiaa!!!”

Jamil memandang Kalim dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, “Syukurlah kalau begitu, akhirnya kau tertawa juga Kalim, aku seperti melihat dirimu yang dulu, Kalim yang….”

“…aku cintai.”

Kalim membelalakan kedua matanya, “Jamil… Kau mencintaiku?” tanyanya tak percaya.

Tidak ada gunanya lagi berbohong.

Mungkin saja, Tuhan tidak lagi mengizinkan Jamil untuk menemui Kalim lagi.

Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya.

Jamil menganggukkan kepalanya,“Dahulu, aku tidak bisa membedakan perasaan benci dan cinta yang aku rasakan kepadamu, aku hanya bisa mengatakan perkataan kebencian dan menyakitkan kepadamu, tetapi nyatanya…. Aku mencintaimu…”

“Aku senang, aku sangat senang saat kau juga mencintaiku dan bahkan ingin menikahiku, aku sangat senang sekali…” sosok berambut panjang itu tersenyum semakin lebar, “Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku Kalim, terima kasih sudah memberi cintamu kepadaku, aku benar-benar berterima kasih…”

Kalim semakin tertawa dengan keras, ia memeluk Jamil dengan perasaan bahagia, walaupun air mata mulai menetes kembali dari manik merahnya, “Aku akan menyematkan cincin terindah di dunia ini di jari manismu Jamil!!!”

Mereka tahu ini semua sudah terlambat.

Tidak…

Ini belum terlambat…

“Aku menunggu Kalim….” Jamil membalas pelukan Kalim, menyandakan kepalanya di bahu Kalim, merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan itu dengan perlahan,“Aku akan menunggumu di keabadian, aku harap kita bisa bersama selamanya disana.”

Kalim menganggukkan kepalanya, “Siapkan makanan untuk pesta pernikahan kita karena masakan Jamil adalah yang terbaik di dunia ini…”

“Kau tidak berubah ya…” Jamil juga menganggukkan kepalanya, “Tentu saja Kalim, aku tidak sabar menantikan hari itu, aku akan selalu menunggumu, karena itu….”

Kedua bibir menyatu dalam keheningan malam, suara angin yang berhembus tidak lagi terasa, seakan malam mempersilahkan kedua insan ini untuk saling menyatu dalam kebahagiaan cinta yang dahulu tidak mereka rasakan.

“Jangan lupa bahagia…”

Satu detik setelah Kalim menganggukkan kepalanya, lelaki berambut perak itu tidak lagi merasakan keberadaan Jamil dihadapannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk untuk membaca fanfic buatanku~


End file.
